La primer vez que te vi
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot de como se conocieron Carrie y Laney en un universo alterno. Muy corto y algo cursi, pero escrito con mucho amors :3


**La primer vez que te vi**

**Grojband no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

**La primer vez que te vi**

En un lindo jardín, apartada de todo ser humano, sentada en el pasto verde y fresco de la escuela a la que asistía; una hermosa joven de piel blanca, cabello rojo y fríos pero bellos ojos verdes dibujaba placenteramente el paisaje que le proporcionaba aquel lugar. Todo era paz y quietud, respiraba el fresco aire y se acompañaba de los distintos tipos de flores que la rodeaban. Su concentración era impecable.

-¡WOW! ¡TU DIBUJO ES HERMOSO! -Gritó alguien a sus espaldas, cosa que la sobresaltó un poco, pero ella no miró a la dueña de la voz. -Oye, te estoy hablando, dije que es precioso. Yo también dibujo, pero mis trabajos no se comparan con esta obra de arte. -La chica por fin volteó a verla, y al encontrarse con aquella hermosa joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono, se sonrojó.

-Gracias. -Contestó apartando la vista y ocultando su rostro.

-Soy Carrie, ¿Y tú? -Insistía mientras intentaba buscarle la cara.

-Laney

-Tu nombre es muy bonito, igual que tú y tu dibujo. -Laney se estremeció en su lugar. Le parecía curioso la forma tan inocente en que decía las cosas, y su voz le sonaba como una melodía de Bach: Alegre e impredecible.

-Muchas gracias. -Su voz apenas y era audible, la presencia de la chica le dejaba sin habla. Carrie agachó la mirada un poco triste.

-Parece que te molesta mi presencia. -Se levantó del lugar. -Me voy para no molestarte, adiós.

-¡NO! -La mano de la joven fue aprisionada por la de la artista. -Quiero decir... -No podía formular una frase. -No me molesta que estés aquí. Es más, disfruto tu compañía por extraño que parezca. Es sólo que no sé de que puedo hablarte.

-Yo también disfruto estar contigo, aunque no te conozco. Pero siento como si lo hiciera desde siempre...

En ese momento la naturaleza tocó una pieza sólo para ellas. Las aves llevaban la melodía, el viento la armonía y el contonear de los árboles marcaban el ritmo. Ni el mismo Bethoven o Motzart habrían podido igualar tal maravilla...

-Carrie... tu nombre será la letra. -Su acompañante le miró extrañada.

-¿La letra? -la pelirroja rió un poco.

-Jejeje, olvídalo. -Un impulso extraño le hizo darle un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo fuerte por ambas partes.

-Me encanta tu risa...-Contestó la peliazul con una sonrisa tan grande que dejaba ver sus dientes. -¿Sabes que le falta a tu dibujo?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? -La muchacha le arrebató el dibujo y comenzó a hacer algunas modificaciones. Cada que la de ojos verdes pedía ver, Carrie simplemente se apartaba y no decía palabra alguna.

-Listo. -Le extendió el cuaderno.

- Es...

-Si, somos nosotras. Eso es lo que faltaba para que estuviera terminado. Espero que no te moleste.

-De ninguna manera. Es hermoso, pero me gustaría agregarle una cosa más. -Tomó el lápiz e hizo unos rápidos trazos que le mostró a la joven.

-¿Un árbol de cerezos?

-Si, representa la unión eterna de dos personas. Y eso espero de nosotras: que estemos unidas por siempre. -Ambas sonrieron. -Y mira, también el Ying y el Yang.

-Jajaja, eso quiere decir que nos complementamos, ¿No? Me gusta. Es un gran dibujo.

-Y es tuyo. -Lo firmó.

-¿Mío? ¡¿De verdad?! -Sus hermosos ojos azules se iluminaron.

-Ajá, y como contribuíste, deberías firmar tu también. -Se lo entregó y se levantó. -Debo irme, ya casi empieza mi primer clase.

-Muchas gracias. Lo colgaré en mi cuarto y lo guardaré siempre con mucho cariño. -Se levantó de un salto y la abrazó para su sorpresa. -Yo también me voy. -Se separó y empezó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡HEY! -Llamó su atención, ella se detuvo y volteó a verla. - ¿A la misma hora mañana?

-¡Claro! -Se despidió con la mano y se fue. -Laney la observó irse con una sonrisa y un brillo único y especial.

-Carrie... -Susurró para si. -Definitivamente tú seras la letra que le faltaba a mi canción...

**Fin...**

**Hola gente bonita de este fandom. Quería obsequiarles este pequeñísimo Carrie x Laney. Sé que es muy corto, cursi y así, pero me pareció bonito y además quería publicar algo, porque mis otras historias van a tardar.**

**Por cierto, ya sé que muchos de ustedes deben pensar que no tengo vida social porque mis comentarios llegan a todas horas, pero se equivocan... bueno, no tanto XD.**

**Como sea,cuiden se y los quiero. Jack Fletcher fuera ;)**


End file.
